


Last Days at Heaven's Mouth

by DaltonG



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Luisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Days at Heaven's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I thought she needed a moratorium.

The last week before Luisa died, the pain that had been mercifully absent after the initial twinge--that had sent her for tests in the first place--struck with a fierceness she'd been expecting. After three days in which she was unable to get out of her cot, she agreed to let Chuy and Christien take her to the hospital, where the sisters immediately gave her morphine.

By the third day the morphine was nearly useless and as Luisa clutched Christien's hand there was fear, finally, in her eyes.

"I am your mamma now, little one," Christien whispered to her. "No more pain soon. It will be like floating forever in the warm waters, the love of god as the sun shining down on you. Let me be your mamma and help you through this."

The fourth day, Luisa's fear reappeared and she begged Christien to accompany her. "I must stay for the little ones and help them grow up," she replied. "But I will be your mother nonetheless."

Within an hour Luisa died. Jano was at a gambling table and felt nothing; he received the paperwork a month later, got very drunk that night and hired a prostitute.

Lucero kept the mouse named Luisita for years, until his three year old daughter lost it on vacation in Madrid.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not knowing the Spanish. I have no personal knowledge of cancer or what those final days would be like; apologies if I got it wildly wrong.


End file.
